Experiments
by MostlyxShortxStories
Summary: Lord Yuna has a bad habit of voicing the wrong suggestions toRachel, but it often leads to...delicious results. Yuna/OC. M for lemon.


**A/N: **This was written for Axel-Alloy on MangaBullet. It was an art trade, and I finally finished my half XD. This is my first time writing for Breath of Fire, so I hope I did O.K. with keeping Lord Yuna in character O.o Yuna is paired with Axel's OC Rachel, who is actually pretty badass XD.

**Warnings: **Lemon (yay)!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Breath of Fire or Rachel. Heh.

* * *

><p>"You know what I think?" Lord Yuna asks Rachel as he wraps his arms around her delicate waist from behind. She is all but anxious to hear him voice his thoughts; he probably wants her for an experiment. After all, he isa sly man, cunning and cruel and a mad-evil scientist, although he denies it. Either way, Rachel does not want to be caught up in his tests; not like Elina. She shudders slightly at the memories.<p>

"I think, you would do well to dress up a bit," and Lord Yuna lets his hands fall from her body as he slinks away. Those words catch her off guard, and curiously she follows him into his bedroom. Well, sometimes it is _theirs_, when the day's activities have become too much for them and tension is high. He is already sat at the edge of the bed, slipping off his shoes and removing his headdress.

"What the hell do you mean?" Rachel places her hands on her hips and tilts her head a little to the right. An angry expression crosses her face as she impatiently taps her foot. Yuna knows that Rachel isn't one of _them, _the sad excuses for a southern belle; she hates feminism, or, overly-feminine things, and she wouldn't change her appearance, especially not for _him._

"Well, wear a dress; paint your eyelids and lips. Look _womanly_, for once. You don't always have to be like Edith, you know." A smirk comes across Yuna's face as Rachel sticks her nose up in the air and turns to the side. She contemplates his words for aminute, then, before she can speak, Yuna says, "Oh, come now, Rachel. You know you'd look lovely, an enjoyable sight."

"I'm not enjoyable _now_?" She takes one step towards him, and her hands on her hips are now sliding down the sides of her legs, a bit of a devilish smirk playing on her lips. Maybe she can win him over today, just this once, without their actions bearing reasons other than stress relief. Of course, though, her hopes are quickly shattered as he stands before her and cups her face in his hands, leans in just a little bit as if to kiss her, and turns away. He walks through the bedroom door. Rachel feels ashamed for the fluttering beat of her heart. She is _not _some love-struck virgin high school girl. No, she has more dignity than that, and with a huff, she removes her clothes and heads into the adjoining bathroom. It's not _her _bathroom, but she'll make use of it as she pleases. She turns on the hot water then steps into the spray, humming contentedly as the water cascades over her body. Her muscles are relaxed and she's in bliss; she's been too tense for too long, what with Yuna ramming her almost every night after his tests with Elina and-

She's getting off track.

She leaves the bathroom in her towel, and when she re-enters the bedroom, Yuna is seated on the bed once more, whiskey bottle in hand. Rachel blushes furiously at the look that he is giving her and dammit, there goes her heartbeat again. She casts her eyes downward then brings them to stare directly into Yuna's. He approaches her and places his left hand on her right hip, and leans in slowly.

"That color looks good on you," and before Rachel can respond her lips are almost violently attacked by Yuna's, but he calms himself, and their mouths move together slowly, soft and delicately. It is not until a few seconds into their innocent kissing that Rachel realizes that the color he spoke of was the blush on her face. But she can't be angry at a snarky comment like that, for Yuna's tongue is tracing her lips and asking for entrance. Eagerly she opens her mouth and lets his tongue guide hers as they explore every inch of the other's orifice.

Their kiss is becoming heated, and Rachel's towel slips off and reveals the blush that travels down the valley of her breasts and underneath the curve of her bosom. But why she's embarrassed at all she has no answer to. They have done this countless times, but maybe it's the way in which Yuna's hands glide across the expanse of her belly in an almost delicate manner, or the way he looks at her with…love. Except, Rachel isn't a fool, no; because Yuna loves no one, except himself. He's too caught up in his pride and his experiments.

Rachel can't finish that train of thought, however, since she is taken by surprise when Yuna lifts her up, one of his arms under her bottom and the other around her waist. He carries her to the bed where he proceeds to roughly drop her flat on her back.

So _there's _the Yuna that she knows. If he's not rough in foreplay, he'll be rough another way, never the one to consider anything of his partner.

Yuna hovers over her now, legs on either side of her hips and hands by the sides of her head. He stares down at her in a predatory way, and Rachel's heart almost stops, and her breathing hitches as he trails two fingers down her belly. They stop at her left hip and circle around the bone that juts out, teasing the flesh lightly. Those nimble fingers move down to the inside of her thigh, and stop right near her desire. Her eyes are half-lidded as Yuna bends down to capture her lips, and his fingers move back up to her neck.

Quiet gasps and soft moans fill the otherwise silent room as Yuna continues to tease her, running his fingers lightly over the raised flesh of her arms that are now making their way to the dusky nubs of her bosom. His fingers work one while his mouth works the other, licking around the nipple first before taking it completely into his mouth. Dull fingernails are scratched down his back, the teasing for the woman below him too much for her to handle.

"So sensitive, my little flower," he whispers huskily in her ear before moving down her body. Rachel hits him half-heartedly and moans softly as Yuna spreads her legs wide and bends them up, his body situated between them.

"I think it's time I stop teasing," and his fingers plunge deep into her wet and waiting heat, her inner walls pulsing as he works them in and out. He lays soft kisses upon the insides of her thighs, nipping every now and again, tongue slithering out to lick the light marks that are beginning to form. She really _is _sensitive, and Yuna likes that. Rachel is a strong woman with a tough exterior. She's beautiful, independent; just what Yuna needs, if she were ever a _want _for him. But she is still a woman, with delicate flesh and _feelings_, no matter what her opinion on sentiments may be.

Yuna is brought out of his thoughts at the half-scream that makes it's way out of Rachel's mouth. So he's found her pleasure spot, and he grins wickedly as he pulls her fingers out, her whimper at the loss of contact going straight to his groin. He sits up on his knees and drags Rachel down until her entrance is met with the tip of his penis, now fully exposed. She doesn't remember when he removed his undergarments, nor does she have time to think on it as Yuna sits her up and impales her on his length, her eyes going wide with pleasure as he lifts her up and slams her back down. Her arms wrap around his neck as she moves on her own, bouncing slightly while he bucks up. His head dips to lick along her chest, moaning as her heat pushes him in further.

Rachel soon finds herself on her back, Yuna above her and rocking steadily into her. Her left leg wraps around his waist as her right rests upon his shoulder. To anyone else, that position would have been impossible, but Rachel is quite flexible. Besides, she can feel every inch of Yuna inside of her with that pose, and her moans have now turned into screams, her body writhing with pleasure as Yuna brushes up against that one spot deep within her walls.

Hissing as she clenches around him, Yuna picks up his pace, roughly slamming into her as the leg atop his shoulder falls to his waist, her ankles crossing behind him. Her name flows from his mouth, over and over, hot breath cascading over the skin of her shoulder and up to the hollow of her throat. Sharp teeth gently nip at the delicate flesh, a teasing tongue snaking out to lick at the tiny red marks that appear. Quiet gasps emit from a tiny mouth, the plump, red lips slightly open as rough, chapped lips find hers.

Their bodies move together as one, loud slapping noises reverting to a barely whispered touch of skin against skin as Yuna once more changes his pace. Hushed murmurs of false promises are exchanged between the two, veins broken and blood drawn as a symbol of their experimental love.

All too soon, their climax is reached, together, for the first time, and their final cries of pleasure are silent as they ride through their orgasm. Yuna lowers himself onto Rachel, burying his face in the crook of her neck as she lifts her fingers to tangle in his hair. Slowly she runs her fingers through the brown locks, tilting her head as butterfly kisses are planted below her ear before disappearing, and Yuna pulls out of her slowly. He lays down beside her, pulling her to his chest. They lay in a voiceless bliss, catching their breaths, before the silence is broken.

"You know what else I think?" Yuna whispers, and Rachel slips out of bed and walks through the bedroom door before he has a chance to voice his thoughts about the next experiment.


End file.
